The embodiments relate to an optical disc device and an optical disc determination method, which determine whether an optical disc is a standard-density optical disc or a high-density optical disc in which line density is higher than standard density.
There is known a high-density optical disc, in which, in order to increase recording density without changing the recording format of the optical disc to a large extent, line density is increased by narrowing the track pitch, shortening the shortest length of the recording pit, and so on.
For example, the storage capacity of a CD-R as specified in the Orange Book specification is up to 700 MB (80 minutes for music); however, a CD-R with high-density light, which is called a 99-minute medium having a storage capacity exceeding that of the foregoing CD-R, is commercially available. Moreover, a guideline (High Capacity Recordable Disc (HCRD) 1.0) corresponding to such a high-density CD-R is also established.
In order to appropriately play the high-density optical disc as described above, it is desirable to perform signal processing and hardware control, which are intrinsic to the high-density optical disc. Therefore, in an optical disc device, it is desired to determine the high-density optical disc rapidly and simply.
In relation to this, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-202680 (Patent Literature 1) proposes an optical disc device which; obtains a determination value, the level of which is changed by an intercode interference value from an envelope signal obtained by playing the optical disc, and; determines the high-density optical disc based on this determination value.